


you've been fighting for it all your life

by tamagotchitadashi



Series: Oikawa Rarepair Week 2017 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Cat Cafe, Established Relationship, Everyone is a Super, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, im genuinely unsure whether this is a bnha au or not, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamagotchitadashi/pseuds/tamagotchitadashi
Summary: It's really quite a coincidence that a few days after the new neighbours - couple, both taller and younger than him so fuck them - move into the apartment next door to him, the city gains two new heroes - and two heroes who usually fight as a duo, none the less.alternatively titled: literally any of the lyrics to britney spears' "three", my actual jam and all i listened to while writing this.





	you've been fighting for it all your life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Oikawa Rarepair Week Day 6, prompt "Superhero".

It's really quite a coincidence that a few days after the new neighbours - couple, both taller and younger than him so fuck them - move into the apartment next door to him, the city gains two new heroes - and two heroes who usually fight as a duo, none the less.

Their names are Yamaguchi Tadashi and Kageyama Tobio, and Tooru has seen them kissing twice, which is much more than enough for his (only slightly) bitter, single ass. They're not horrid neighbours, though. Tooru doesn't dislike them at all (And you should've seen how he was towards his last pair of neighbours, Tendou and Ushijima). They're good people, and good heroes, too, if his suspicions are correct (which they are, it's pretty obvious).

When they moved in, Tooru went over with a tray of milk bread because he's not a complete asshole, and he probably needs some friends here since all of his friends are in god knows where else (Sugawara and Iwaizumi in medical school, Matsukawa and Hanamaki travelling the world, and Daishou, Kuroo and Bokuto live in Tokyo).

Kageyama had answered the door, his fringe pinned back with some cutesy hair clip in a sweater and pyjama bottoms. He flushed, and apologised for his state after Tooru had introduced himself, and had invited him in. He was aloof and pretty awkward, but Tooru could tell he was trying his best to be friendly and appreciated that. He had known people like that, too, after all.

Once inside, he was faced with Yamaguchi in all his one ninety centimetre glory, with damp hair and a friendly smile and a warm, welcoming aura. He had been thanked countless times by the both of them, and they were easy to converse with.

He'd left with the mutual "The door is always open, so feel free to come over." and that had been that. They'd been over for dinner at each other's places pretty often in the months they had known each other, Tooru had tried (and failed, the kid was hopeless) to teach Yamaguchi how to make milk bread, because it was Kageyama's new favourite food. Tooru had found himself becoming attached to the two younger guys.

Until now.

He's out fighting a giant monster villain with two of his usual companions, Kyoutani and Yahaba (or Mad Dog and Silver Arrow), to the expected sounds of screaming and shouting from civilians that the villain, who has some sort of power to do with acid, is currently disturbing.

The two younger boys are on the ground but Tooru is in the air, circling and dodging attacks sent his way while trying to find an entrance to lunge forwards and start sucking the foul thing of its powers.

Usually, they would win, and maybe have to fight a long battle, but this particular battle was getting ridiculously long. At this point, it was futile for them to keep attacking and throwing arrows, punches, swipes at the monster because it was just so insanely strong.

But, in true superhero fashion, they're stubborn, possibly psychopathic do-gooders who don't have any idea when to stop.

"It's so big, we're gonna need a better strategy! In weight and strength, we're outnumbered!" Yahaba shouts, after aiming a perfect shot right between the eyes and the arrow just dissolving.

It's after Kyoutani gets an especially nasty gash across his cheek that Glass Shadow and Allegro arrive, because suddenly shards of glass are being aimed at the monster and they, surprisingly, aren't dissolving. So the acid monster isn't hydrofluoric.

It's so obviously Kageyama, with his stupid (oddly attractive) v-shaped fringe and sapphire eyes behind the dark veil and intricate pointy glass headpiece. He's totally scowling underneath the veil, too. A black cape made from the same material that was used to make his veil billows about his form, the ends of it decorated with sharp crystal-like shards. He manoeuvres himself easily, by swiftly creating towers and pathways made of glass so he can get higher and exploit the villain's weaker points. He can only go so high or so far, though, it seems.

He looks so elegant and regal that he almost looks like one of the characters from one of the mythical fantasy games that Kunimi sometimes likes to play. And of course he'd be the type to give himself some super edgy hero name. At least it's not like the fursona name generator sort of shit that Kyoutani came up with when trying to name his hero alias. In the end, it had been left up to his peers to decide, and he'd just gone with the nickname they'd called him in high school - Mad Dog.

And then there's Yamaguchi, or Allegro, freckles glowing like constellations on his dark skin, the weird yet somehow adorable little hair antennae of his bobbing up and down as he fights, and it is flopped slightly due to the headphones he wears. Wings that feel like they're made of music have sprouted from his back and he flies up so he's at the highest point he can be.

The fluidity in his movements could be confused for dancing, even more so when matched to the outfit he wears, with the high top platform shoes and bright neon colour scheme. He looks like he's going to a rave, even with the spear in his hand.

"Would you like some reinforcements?" Allegro shouts with a grin, firing waves of sound at the monster from the tip f his spear as it screams, allowing Tooru time to dive forwards and try his hardest to reduce the power of the sentient acid puddle. He hisses at the strange feeling of the acid attempting to eat up his gloves, but continues.

Yahaba gets a few shots in, and the villain is too powerless to dissolve the shiny arrows or fight back. Kyoutani is ready to jump in at any moment if Tooru ends up at his limit, ready to defend both Tooru and Yahaba, and the two new fighters, as well. Allegro fights like he's playing Dance Dance Revolution, and Glass Shadow is a little above Yahaba as he shoots the deadly sharp shards.

The monster is getting smaller with the more power Tooru takes, but the strenuous work is taking its toll on the brunet, and he's exhausting himself. He slips, and his eyes droop, and suddenly he's falling out of the sky. While the monster is still in it's weak stage, his two kouhai and Glass Shadow attack relentlessly in hopes to kill it before it regains strength, but Allegro lunges down from where he's hovering.

"Daiyousama!" He yells Tooru's hero name as he flies towards the fallen hero, catching him in his arms as they land on the roadside, a shockwave of neon shapes rippling around them as they land. "Daiyousama, are you okay?"

A pair of soft brown eyes filled with so much concern and worry that it's striking stare down at Tooru, and he smiles through the aching pain that comes with overexerting himself and trying to hold too much power.

"Allegro," He says, when he wants to say Yamaguchi, "I'm fine. I'm okay. Go and fight, quick. They need you."

"They need you, as well-" He starts, in a helpless tone of voice, but Tooru shushes him.

"And I can't fight right now," It hurts to admit, "But you can. They're better off with one of us than neither. Besides, once you kick that monster's ass, you better come right back down here. Now go."

And Allegro lifts off, and flies back up, spear materialising in his hand, sparing constant glances back down at Tooru, who closes his eyes as a flock of bystanders flood around him. He lets them get him slightly further away from the scene, closer to where paramedics and those with healed powers are ready to fix him right back up.

When they finally win against the acid monster, the four younger heroes immediately try to get to Tooru. Yahaba holds his hand and Kyoutani watches him, trying to mask his worry, as they get patched up themselves, particularly the acid burns on Kyoutani's hands and body.

Yahaba managed to get off practically scot free of burns, but is still bruised and exhausted from a long battle. He's lecturing Tooru, but he quite clearly isn't listening.

Allegro and Glass Shadow sit at the other side of him, not speaking but exchanging glances that say a long list of things that Tooru can't even begin to understand.

"Yamaguchi-kun, Kageyama-kun," He says quietly, in a voice that's pretty croaky and unattractive, because it hurts to speak, "Thank you."

"You know who we are, Oikawa-san," Kageyama says, stunned, taking off his headpiece and veil thing, just as Yamaguchi frees his ears from the large, vocaloid-ass headphones that are really inconvenient for a hero costume, but whatever. Tooru's huge-ass cloak can be a hindrance often enough, but many heroes sacrifice practicality for style at some point in their career.

"As you know who I am," Tooru smiles, "Please don't bother with the formalities, Tobio-chan."

Seriously though, he can't believe he's feeling so mushy on the inside. For two people. In an established relationship.

His choice in lovers really was questionable to say the least.

After that, those two and Yahaba had been ushered out of the ward, and Tooru had held onto Kyoutani's hand, closing his eyes and falling promptly asleep.

The next few days - weeks? - Tooru can think of nothing but how he loves them both so much, especially when they met up to go out or ate as the three of them. Despite him being painfully aware that it was a couple and a single person, it didn't feel like that. Kageyama and Yamaguchi didn't seem to treat him any different to how they treated the other, for whatever reason.

He's so conscious of everything they do, like Yamaguchi's way of moving that made simple things look like dance moves, his enthusiasm to learn how to bake and cook even when he knew he was so bad at it, the way his freckles would light up like neon Christmas lights when he felt something particularly strongly (usually embarrassment, the kid was always flustered).

How Kageyama would gasp and his breath would hitch the first hundred times he gets called a nickname, the way he's constantly brushing his peculiarly shaped fringe out of his gemstone-like eyes, his concentration whenever Tooru speaks, like he's desperately hanging on every word - an act that makes whatever he says feel much more important than it is, which can't be good for Tooru's already inflated ego.

He yells into his pillow, some nights, because he can't sleep because all he can think about is Tobio-chan's stupidly cute fucking giggle, and the symphony of sounds that softens his heart whenever Kageyama and Yamaguchi laugh together.

God, why do Cupid's one-true-whatevers have to be so fucked up?

One day he wakes up to Yamaguchi's text tone (Dancing Queen, the freckly idiot chose it himself), and rolls over to grab his phone, greeted with a kaomoji and an invitation to go out, all three of them, to the new cat cafe that a friend of a friend has opened up near them after moving to Miyagi. The two of them wanted to talk to him about something. He wonders what.

Of course he agrees, but with the feeling of regret he always feels after making plans with his crushes (The word feels too pathetic to even think it without cringing, ugh), because isn't it basically masochism? To actively involve yourself with the people you love, who could never love you back?

He's going to meet them there because he's having a bad hair day and god knows how long it'll take to tousle his hair that exact right amount to make it look natural. Christ, it's like dating in high school all over again. Once his hair is presentable, he wears a navy knit sweater, jeans, and an infinity scarf.

Once he's there, he spots the two of them immediately, Kageyama with an unbelievably soft look on his face as he invests himself with a tiny cat that Tooru thinks is called a munchkin, and Yamaguchi talking animatedly with two guys who Tooru doesn't recognise. They must be the friends who run the place.

When Kageyama sees him, he takes his attention off the cat just long enough to wave him over to them, and Yamaguchi smiles at him. He walks over, and is immediately engulfed in a soft, brief hug by the brunet.

"Inuoka, Shibayama, this is Oikawa Tooru. Tooru-kun, these two are Inuoka Sou and Shibayama Yuuki. They run this place," Yamaguchi introduces, and Tooru shakes both their hands.

They seem friendly, the shorter one (Shibayama) is black-haired and smiley, and the taller one (Inuoka) is a spiky-haired brunette who seems very enthusiastic. They both wear cat ears.

"Nice to meet you! Yamaguchi-kun and Kageyama-kun have said lots of good things about you!" Inuoka seems to speak only in exclamation marks, and it kind of reminds Tooru of Bokuto.

"Thank you for coming, we'll be off now. Enjoy your visit!" Shibayama calls, and the two of them leave, one greeting another customer and the other going towards what Tooru assumed was the kitchen.

Tooru and Yamaguchi sit down around the circular table nearest to them, and Kageyama inches over, trying to coax the little cat to come with him. He's so cute.

"I like your scarf," Yamaguchi says, tearing his heart-eyes-emoji looking face away from Kageyama and the kitty, "Does it end somewhere?"

Tooru smiles, "Nah, that's the point, Tadachii. It's called an infinity scarf, would you like to try it on?"

Yamaguchi nods, and he takes it off slowly, then leaning over the table slightly and lifting it over the younger dude's head, settling around his neck.

His freckled cheeks are flushed slightly pink, and he sort of nuzzles into the soft wool. "It's so nice, Tooru-kun. You're so good at picking out pretty clothes."

"Yeah, I tend to stay away from neon, though," He teases, and Yamaguchi sticks his tongue out.

"Hey, at least I don't look like some sort of edge-lord video game character like you or Tobio."

"You kind of look like a Vocaloid," Kageyama offers, and Yamaguchi gasps, hand over heart, because he's extra like that.

Not like Tooru can say anything about him being extra, though. He laughs, instead. "Oh my god, he does. Especially with those gargantuan fucking headphones."

"The headphones are cute, kiss my ass," Yamaguchi says, tossing his head, making his wavy hair bounce, and hitting himself in the face with the scarf. Kageyama and Tooru both burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah, what did you guys want to talk about, by the way?" He asks, and the couple share a nervous look for a moment. Tooru finds himself getting worried about what they're going to say to him.

"This is really hard to put into words, but... Just please don't hate us, okay?" Yamaguchi warns him, and a pit inside Tooru's stomach begins to fill up with dread. A far off part of his mind begins to hope that maybe, just maybe, they like like him, too.

"We want to become a... trio, with all three of us in it," Kageyama states, furrowing his brow and looking away anxiously, busying his hands by stroking the little cat in his lap and the black one rubbing about his legs underneath the table.

Tooru deflates. It's about hero business, of course. He also feels some relief, because it isn't bad news. It's good, in fact. Great, even. He'd love to be in a trio with them.

"Of course! I'm sure we could work together great. Did you want to plan strategy now, or should that be for a later date?" Tooru ventures on, brushing off the disappointment because in his heart of hearts he knows how terribly unlikely it would be for a couple in an established relationship to both love him back. He's stupid to even hope.

"Ah, not like that, Tooru-kun..." Yamaguchi laughs nervously, scratching his neck. "Well, I mean, yes like that as well, but not just like that, ah-"

His shoe fast rambling is cut off by Kageyama's hand on his arm, and their eyes meet, blue into brown.

"It's okay, Yamaguchi. We said we'd do it, so we should," Kageyama stops staring in frustration at the ground, and instead looks up at Tooru, looking so oddly vulnerable yet incredibly strong and determined at the same time. He clears his threat, before speaking. "Oik- Tooru. Tooru, we'd like you to join our relationship. We both love you a lot and though it is unlikely that you return our feelings, we couldn't go on much longer unless we laid it all out on the table."

"We understand if you don't want to talk to us anymore," Yamaguchi adds. "Please give us your honest response, Tooru-kun."

What the absolute, genuine fuck?

Is this real? Is he dreaming? Did both his crushes actually just confess to him?

"He hates us," Kageyama grumbles under his breath, sounding so broken and sad when Tooru sits shellshocked, unable to reply for too long a moment. It's unclear whether he's talking to himself, Yamaguchi, or the cats that he's become so attached to.

"I don't- I don't hate you, Tobio-chan, Tadachii," Tooru says, and they both look up at him, confused, "I've had feelings for the both of you for quite a while now, actually, though I never would have believed that the both of you would really have returned them. This is a like a dream come true, and I really love you both, so please accept me into your relationship!"

His voice quivers, and next thing Yamaguchi's lip is trembling and Kageyama is staring at him, lips parted in shock and deep blue eyes as wide as the universe.

And then they absolutely smother him in a hug filled with all the love they can give, cubed.

A trio of friends, a trio of heroes, a trio of lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed - concrit is always welcome :)
> 
> come yell at me about rarepairs (this ship especially), and the character designs and everything for this au (please indulge me) at:  
> tumblr: semieitamatic  
> art blog: elluleart


End file.
